


Taxes

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: it's hard being a criminal and having it be tax season
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> just some non sence from the gravesbeaks discord chat

“Ugh,” Falcon groaned as he thumbed through the latest stack of mail he received.

Mark glanced up from his phone, “What's wrong?” He asked, before returning his attention to his screen. 

“It’s tax season.” Falcon replied, setting the mass of paperwork to the side, “The favorite season of people like me.”

Mark bit back a grin, “Hot?” he replied and Falcon rolled his eyes. 

“Criminals, love. Can’t exactly legally explain how I make a living.” He walked behind Mark, his arms coming around him as he rested his chin on his shoulder, small kisses traveling down the column of his neck. 

Mark moaned, his phone dropping to his lap as he angled his head to give Falcon more access. “Y...ya know…” He spoke, Falcon’s hands traveling along the length of his torso, “One of the benefits of being a billionaire is that I don’t have to do those things.” His eyes fluttered open to make contact with Falcon. “And the same thing goes for billionaire’s spouses ya know.” 

Falcon paused, “Hmmm, really?” he asked, burying his beak further into Mark’s feathers, the tip grazing across that sweet spot in the juncture of Mark’s neck. “How convenient.” 

“Y-Yeah!” Mark stammered, “And you get breaks when you have kids too.” He gasped, his back arching as Falcon climbed over the back of the couch. Pulling Mark impossibly close to him. 

Falcon pulled away, their beaks touching and Falcon spoke, “We can start on one of those things right now.” Mark could only furiously nod his head as Falcon pushed him down, their beaks colliding as the world disappeared around them 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
